Lynette Potter
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: It's the same story as before, but has had some massive reconstruction. Lynette Potter attends Hogwarts when she finds out that she's a witch. She makes friends with Slytherins and Gryffindors alike, but the female prefect doesn't like her at all. She's determined to get Lynette out of Gryffindor, and she does. Hope you like the changes.
1. Chapter 1

Old Story, New Version

Hi! This is 1bluesapphire. Now, before I start writting, there are two things I want to point out.

1) In the old version, Lynette didn't have any flaws. She does now.

2) In cannon, the Slytherins and Gryffindors can't stand each other. But, as Professor Snape pointed out in Return To Prince Manor, a lovely story I have read, they are meant to be rivals, not enemies. So, in my story, they actually like each other.

And I think that's it. I hope you enjoy the new story.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting the Malfoy's

Lynette Brianna Potter was not a normal girl. Most of her school fellows and teachers referred to her as a "real life Matilda." She could read adult books by the time she was seven, and do rather peculiar things that others couldn't.

When she had turned eleven, Lynette discovered that she was a witch who had defeated the darkest of wizards at the age of one. But she had been delighted to discover that there were schools for children like her, and she secretly thought of all the friends she would make.

However, she was in a pickle, as some would say, for she had no idea how to get on the train to Hogwarts from platform nine and three quarters. As she tried hard not to panic, a friendly voice said, "Are you lost?"

Lynette spun around, her green eyes widening. Standing behind her, and clearly people like herself, was a man with blonde hair and grey eyes, a woman who could only be his wife or sister, with the same blonde hair, and a boy who appeared to be her age, looking like a miniature version of his father.

"Yes, I am lost." She muttered, looking embarrassed.

The boy gave a friendly laugh, and said, "Walk with me through the barrier. That's how you get through."

Lynette raised an eyebrow disbelievingly, but followed him through the barrier, where she was astonished to see the school train waiting to take her away from the Muggle World for a while.

"I'll give a hand with your trunk, and sit with you, if you like." The boy said, before smacking his forehead, and saying, "Oh, how perfectly impolite of me. I've yet to introduce myself. My name is Draco Malfoy."

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Lynette Potter." She said, and Draco grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Lynette Potter

As Draco and Lynette chatted to each other, he noticed that her eyes, which had been dark green, had now turned a dark sapphire blue.

"How did you do that?" He asked in surprise. But Lynette couldn't see him clearly at all. All she could see was a large black blob.

"Oh, help. I can't see anything, I've gone blind." She said in panic.

"You mean to say that your green eyes are just eye contact lenses?" Draco asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah," she said. Then she added, "In my smaller bag is a tiny blue bottle. It's got the formular in it that'll help me see. Can you please find it for me, Draco?"

Draco was only too happy to help, and within a couple of minutes, had found the bottle. He handed to her, then watched as Lynette placed the drops into her eyes.

"Ah, now I can see properly. Thanks Draco." She said, and talked to Draco about the Muggle World. He was horrified to learn that the Heroine of the Wizarding World had been treated like a slave.

When he told her so, Lynette snorted.

"What, did you expect that I was treated like a princess, or something?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well, something like that, yeah." Draco said, his face very pink.

Lynette rolled her eyes, and said, "No, nothing like that. I'm just a modern Cinderella, and I'm going to the "Ball."

She said "Ball" and turned her fingers into quotation marks at the same time.

Draco looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Cinderella is a fairytale about a young woman who is treated horribly by her step-mother and step-sisters, and eventually goes to a Royal Ball. However, before love can blossom between her and the prince, midnight strikes. But the prince finds her again, and she has a "happily ever after." Lynette clarified.

"Me going to Hogwarts is like Cinderella going to her ball, and me going home for the holidays is like the clock striking midnight." She added, to clear things fully for him.

"Oh, I see." Draco said, sadly.

"So, Draco, what's it like living in the Wizarding World?" She asked.

He told her about his family, and how they were one of the oldest family's in the Wizarding World. He told her that some Wizard's and Witches didn't approve of Muggleborn's learning magic.

Then he said, "Lynette, may I see your scar?"

Lynette smiled, and flicked her long auburn hair off her face. There, shaped like a bolt of lightning on her forehead, was a scar.

Just at that very moment, the door of their compartment was pushed back, and an elderly witch poked her head in.

"Anything from the lunch trolley?" She asked politely.

Having bought different foods from the trolley, Lynette and Draco were now daring each other to eat Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"When they say every flavour, they mean it." Draco warned her, and to prove his point, he pulled out a ginger-coloured one. He bit into one end, and grimaced.

"It's earwax," He said, and Lynette laughed.

"Shame that." She said, chuckling, and pulled out a strange yellow one. Draco raised an eyebrow, and smirked behind his palm.

Lynette, however, didn't notice, and sank her teeth into the bean, only to spit it out less than a nano-second later.

"Eww!" She cried in disgust. "It's rotten egg!" She pulled several unpleasant faces, but Draco only found this funny, and began to roar with laughter.

Eventually, Lynette too, found this funny, and started to laugh herself.

She then helped herself to pumpkin juice, and that seemed to help.

As their laughter subsided, there came a knock on the door of their compartment.

"Come in," called Draco, and in walked a bushy-haired girl with a brown-haired boy.

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad anywhere?" The boy asked hopefully.

"Sorry, I haven't, and I don't think Draco has, either." Lynette said.

The boy's face fell, but he immediately brightened when a toad jumped into the compartment.

"Trevor!" He shouted in relief, and scooped up the frog before it could hop off again.

Lynette and Draco smiled. It was only then that they had no idea what their fellow riders names were.

"I'm Lynette, and this is Draco." Lynette introduced them, and the boy and girl gasped.

"You mean, you're the Lynette Potter?" The girl gasped, before introducing herself and the boy with her.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this Neville Longbottom." She said, and chattered with the other three all the way to school.


	4. Chapter 4

Saved By the Giant Squid

As the early afternoon wore on, and the Hogwarts Express snaked it's way over viaducts and through mountains, Hermione, Neville, Draco, and Lynette discussed houses, and the one they thought they'd be in.

"Well, due to my cunning streak, I'll most likely be in Slytherin." Draco said, and Lynette gasped.

"What, do you mean, the house of evil?" She asked, stunned, and Draco scowled.

"Slytherin isn't the only house to have evil wizards in it; it's just given a bad name because You-Know-Who was in it. I mean, you don't go calling all Germans Nazi's just because German Chancellor Adolf Hitler started the Nazi party."

"What, You-Know-Who, as in, Voldermort?" Lynette said, without thinking. When she said it, this is what happened to the following people:

Hermione gasped, Neville fainted, and Draco glared at Lynette.

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"It's You-Know-Who, thank-you very much." Draco scolded her, as Hermione helped a very pale Neville up from the ground.

They didn't have the chance to say more, for a voice echoed through the train at that point.

"Please leave all of your belongings on the train, someone will take it to the school for you."

Draco looked excited. "We're nearly at Hogwarts, let's get dressed."

They did, and then joined the crowd of first-year students leaving the train together.

Lynette looked around for someone to take them to the school, when she spotted Hagrid, and gave him a huge wave.

"Hello, Lynette!" He called, and gestured to her and the others to follow him. They did, and they all oohed and aahed when they spotted a castle perched high on a hill, it's lights shining brightly.

"Woe, that's incredible." Lynette said, her emerald eyes shining.

"Yeah, it's amazing, isn't ait?" Draco agreed.

To get to Hogwarts, the students had to journey across a large lake, in little boats. Lynette, Draco, Hermione, and Neville all clambered into the same one, and, as they moved in synchronisation, Lynette felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

Surprised, she turned around to see a girl in the next boat grinning at her. Lynette was about to return the smile when she suddenly felt wet. Not only that, she felt like she was drowning. when she looked around, she could see blackness all around her, and it was wet.

She realized that she must have been pushed out of her boat, and she had fallen into the lake. She tried to swim, but remembered that she had never had lessons; for the Dursley's had hoped that she would drown one day, and that would be the end of it.

As she desperately thought, _oh please, someone save me,_ she felt something like a giant piece of rubber wrap around her waist. She smiled when she realised that she was returning to the surface.

Within moments, she was lying on the castle side of the lake, shivering. Hagrid wrapped a cloak around her, and led her to a very worried looking woman.

"Are you alright?" She asked, and Lynette nodded, before feeling a sneeze coming on.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to Gryffindor, Miss Potter

AN: The description of the Great Hall will be somewhat different.

After been given medicine from Madame Pomfrey for her sudden fall in the lake, Lynette joined the others in the side chamber off the Hall. When she walked in, she gasped in utter astonishment. There were about twenty ghosts talking to each other and the first years.

Before she had time to distinguish what they were saying however, Professor McGonagall ordered them to get in an orderly line, before leading them to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was as great as it's name. There were four chandeliers, each made of a precious stone: Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, and Diamond. Lynette thought they were some of the most amazing things she had ever seen.

There were thousands of golden candles, goblets, and plates and Lynette took in her surroundings in awe. Then the first years came to a halt in front of the teacher's table, and Lynette was surprised to see the most filthy hat sitting upon a stool.

What on earth is it doing there? She wondered, and looked at the hat. She had another surprise a minute later when a seam opened, like a mouth, and the hat began to sing:

Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The hat then bowed to all the students, who applauded wildly. Then the sorting began.

As student after student was sorted in alphabetical order, Lynette couldn't help but wonder if any of the houses were good for her.

But just as she had this thought, she heard her name being called, and she slowly made her way to the stool sitting upon it gingerly. The hat was placed over her head, and a little voice in her mind said, "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to bite you."

Lynette chuckled quietly, and thought, "I don't mind where you put me."

"I think you would do fine in whatever house I put you in, and I think that you should be in..."

"Gryffindor!"

Lynette silently thanked the hat, and hurried off to join the others at the Gryffindor table.


End file.
